The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, particularly to a technology for setting a function to be executed in an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, a technology is, for example, known which registers functions permitted to be executed by each user in advance for each user registered in advance in an image forming apparatus. A technology is known which, when a user is authenticated to be an already registered user, for example, through the input of a user name and a password, sets a state where only functions, the execution of which is permitted for this user, are executable.
A technology is also known which permits or denies the execution of each function based on public registration information predetermined as to whether or not to permit the execution of each function for a public user whose user name and password are not input and who is not authenticated. According to this technology, it is possible to avoid the trouble of setting an authority to permit or deny the execution of each function as described above for all registered users.
However, in the above technology, if a public user performs user authentication after performing a setting operation to execute double-sided printing, for example, when it is determined by the public registration information to permit the execution of single-sided printing, but to deny the execution of double-sided printing for a public user, the execution of single-sided printing may be permitted, but the execution of double-sided printing may not be permitted in advance for this authenticated user. In this case, this authenticated user has to take the trouble to cancel the setting to execute double-sided printing and perform a setting operation to execute single-sided printing, the execution of which is permitted for the authenticated user, again.
In this way, when the execution of the function set as a function to be executed in an initial state is not permitted to be executed by a user authenticated thereafter, the authenticated user has to take the trouble to set an alternative function permitted to be executed as a function to be executed again.
An object of the present disclosure is to reduce the trouble for a user to change function setting if, when a certain user is authenticated in an initial state where there is no authenticated user, a function executable in an initial state is a function, the execution of which is not permitted for this authenticated user.